Yu-Gi-Oh GAX (Generation After Next)
by Dr Ukato
Summary: It's been thirty-five years since the Duel Academy's Golden Age. Now it's time for the new generation to take the stage as the peaceful school life is slowly fading away. Warning: OC's galore!
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 1

A New Hero

Duel Academy, founded in the early 21st century by Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corporation and one of the best duelists known in his time. Duel Academy, a school created to teach the future generation of duelists has brought up other great duel legends such as Jaden Yuki, Zane and Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, and Chazz Princeton.

Since the days of the "Golden Age" as teachers called it back when Duel Academy was in its prime, the school has evolved. Not only was it a school that specialized in training future duelist, but also a school that promoted other careers and talents. The dorm system itself has changed over the course of time. The student body was still separated into one of the three ranks; Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red, yet the requirements for fitting into each dorm were slightly altered.

Obelisk Blue was still the highest among the dorms and those who are the most skilled in dueling who want to become pro duelists are assigned to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

Ra Yellow was for those with intellectual promise that would pursue careers in medicine, law, mechanics, and so on.

Slifer Red was for those that considered themselves the 'jack of all trades', the ones with various skills but were uncertain of what to do with them.

Despite the dorm system's changes, the prejudice between the three ranks still existed. There were those in Obelisk Blue who thought that dueling was the most important thing and that trying any other career was a waste of time.

Because of this, both Ra Yellow and Slifer Red have been belittled over the years for providing those who did not have good skill in dueling, an 'excuse' for them to not have to duel. The attempt to tear down the discrimination between dorms was a continued work in progress; however, there were some who believed that the discrimination was well justified.

It has now been 35 years since the 'Golden Age"…

* * *

First day of school and I'm running late! I'm such a dumbass! Thoughts ran through Benjamin's head as he ran along the school grounds towards the main school building.

Benjamin Jefferson was a short 15-year-old boy with bowl cut brown hair and blue eyes. He wore light blue jeans and a black shirt underneath a Ra Yellow jacket that was fastened around his small frame.

As Benjamin entered the classroom, he knew he was in trouble when the first thing he saw was the displeased glare the professor sent his way.

"So Ra Yellow, may I ask why you think that it is okay to come to my class late?" the professor asked in a strict voice with his arms folded.

Benjamin gulped in nervousness as the professor continued glaring at him, waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry Professor Horace. It won't happen again," Benjamin apologized while lowering his head in shame.

Professor Horace was a tall man, easily around 6'5' that was skinny but still fit. His dark blond hair was tied into a ponytail that went to his shoulders. His dark green eyes bore a certain depth to them that when he looked at someone it felt like he could pierce their very soul. The Obelisk Blue faculty jacket he wore was always closed and worn with pride. Professor Horace was known at Duel Academy for many years as one of the strictest professors. He was not only the Obelisk Blue head dorm advisor, but he was also the lead professor that dealt with historical and scientific research. He also taught most of the history and theological classes.

Now normally a teacher would be a little more lenient on the first day of classes, but Professor Horace was just not that kind, especially when it came to Ra Yellows and Slifer Reds.

"Well then," Horace said with a sly smile on his face, "Since you arrived late to my class you will owe me some of your time after school."

"Exactly how much of my time sir?" asked Benjamin hesitantly, bringing an amused smirk to Professor Horace's lips.

"That all depends on how long it takes you to mop the floor. Now sit down in your seat so you can stop wasting more valuable class time," he replied cheeky causing Benjamin to sigh in defeat.

"Yes professor," Benjamin said meekly not wishing to talk back to a teacher before taking his seat.

"Now then students as I was saying, I am Professor Horace and this is Dueling History 101. I will be teaching you all about the times of those who revolutionized the dueling world," Horace announced in his best professional tone.

After a painful lesson of being Professor Horace's target of impossible questions, Benjamin walked out wanting nothing more than to sit down in the cafeteria and enjoy a peaceful lunch. Before he could reach the cafeteria a group of Obelisk Blue students grabbed him and pulled him into the men's restroom. Benjamin tried to scream out for help as they sat him down in one of the stalls, but one of the students shoved a card into his mouth as a sign to shut-up.

"Listen up you little worm. If you know what's good for you then you'll come to the eastern cliffs as soon as your detention ends. Our boss wants to meet you and it'd be rude to say no." After this the student holding him down kneed him in the gut before leaving him there.

Benjamin stayed in the toilet stall, clutching his aching stomach until he heard someone entering the restroom. He quickly spat the card out of his mouth, groggily got to his feet, and opened the door to be met by the sight of a Slifer Red student with short red hair entering the stall that was next to his.

When the Slifer Red closed the door, Benjamin walked over to a basin and cried in silence.

What could he do? If he went to the school security the bullies might get in trouble but then they'd just return even angrier later on. The best he could do was to go to the meeting and hope he could talk his way out of it.

* * *

Benjamin went to the cliffs as ordered that evening. The darkness was as thick as syrup with not a sound other than those of crickets and birds. Then without giving him a chance to react, a pair of hands emerged from the darkness, grabbing him and pulling him away and into a crevice in between the cliffs.

"Release him," said a voice that came from the shadows followed by the goons releasing Benjamin, pushing him to the ground.

"Benjamin Jefferson," the voice called out,

"W-what do you want from me?" Benjamin stuttered.

"Yeah, sorry about that. we usually don't go for newcomers like you, but it seems like the boss has some beef with you. Think of it as you drawing the blank at the lottery."

Benjamin tried to comprehend what the man was saying. Someone had beef with him?! He hadn't even spoken to any other students yet! For which he blamed his timid nature.

"NOW! Get on your legs!" the shadowy figure roared. "The two of us are going to duel! Should you win, you can leave. However, if you lose we will scavenge your deck for anything useful, beat you to a pulp just for shits and giggles and then you can leave anyway. That's generous right?"

Suddenly the crevice lit up showing an arena carved into the ground with electrical light covering the walls. The "Leader" was standing on the opposite side of Benjamin. The Leader in question was a huge beefy man in an Obelisk Blue suit with dark blue hair slicked backwards who looked like he preferred lifting weights rather than drawing cards.

One of the goons on the sidelines threw a duel disk at Benjamin who fumbled around to catch it before attaching it to his arm. Okay Benjamin. This is bad. But if you just win this, nothing bad will happen. Benjamin thought as he inserted his deck. I just have to give it my all! I can't lose!

"DUEL!" The duelists screamed, drawing their opening five cards from their respective decks.

* * *

"Black Cavalry! Attack his life-points directly!" the Leader commanded sending his monster, a big knight in black armor to attack.

"GAAAH!" Benjamin cried as the knight thrust his sword through him sending his life points spiraling down to zero.

Benjamin's Life Points: 0

"Now then," the Leader said walking towards Benjamin's crouching form. "You lost so hand over those cards! Or do I have to beat them out of you!?"

"N-no... Never..." Benjamin stuttered out. "You... can't have these cards..."

The thug just smiled and kicked Benjamin straight in the gut. "Have you changed your mind?"

* * *

"N-n-no... You can't have my friends..." Benjamin choked out while painful words from his past assaulted his mind

Look at that loser!

Wimp!

Do you even know how to play!?

Seriously why do you even use those cards? They're worthless!

Then an image of a 7-year old Benjamin sitting alone on a park bench shuffling through his cards came to the surface.

"Don't worry guys. We'll show them one day... I believe in you..."

* * *

"You can't... Have my friends... They're all I have..." Benjamin screamed clutching his deck against his chest.

The thug just kept smiling. "Aaaaw do you hear that boys? Wimpy McWimp wants to protect his friends." He got down on his knee next to Benjamin and pulled him up by his hair staring into his eyes. "But here's the deal Wimpy you see... They're. Not. Real. They're just cards and not even good cards!"

"Lo... l... id..." Benjamin gasped out.

"Huh? What did you say?" The thug asked pulling his head closer to Benjamin.

"Looks... like your hair is not only part about you that's stupid..."

If looks could kill Benjamin would've been dead by the time the thug took a solid grasp on his skull and threw Benjamin face-first into the ground. Cheers echoed through the valley as the thug let the blows rain down on Benjamin who only clutched his deck harder towards his chest.

"Yeah! Let him have it boss!"

"Show him who's superior!"

"Pathetic Ra chicken!"

"Wimp!"

"OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" someone suddenly yelled silencing the crowd and grabbing all the attention.

At the entrance was the Slifer Red student that Benjamin had seen earlier in the restroom stood wearing a frown on his face. "Do you guys really have nothing better to do then to bully those weaker than you? Because that's just sad!"

The students stood stunned not knowing what to do. Luckily their boss seemed to know exactly how to respond.

"Who the f**ck are you?"

"I'm just a guy taking my regular evening walk until I heard you beating some kid. It's pathetic and you should stop while you still have any dignity."

The mob stared at the kid before bursting out in laughter.

"This guy's talking shit!"

"Yeah let's mess him up!"

"Slifer wimp!"

"Strawberry shirt!"

"SHUT UP!" The boss yelled silencing the goons. "No need for you guys to get all worked up. I'll take him down and you guys can have his cards."

"Um... I never asked you to duel. I just wanted you dumb-asses to stop beating a small defenseless kid."

The boss was stumbling to find his words not used at people talking back at him. "O-Oh? So you want us to stop? This your pal or something?"

The Slifer Red student looked down at the bloody Ra Yellow student. "No, I just think it's sad when I see a bunch of monkeys playing as humans."

"Not only are you trying to stop this without having to take action yourself, but you're also trying to get us to stop by our own will." The boss couldn't help but to chuckle "I like your style red-head. Tell you what I'll make you a deal. You beat me in a duel, me and my buddies will let you two leave and you can take your walk in peace, but if you lose you'll have to join wimpy here on the floor. Deal?"

"I guess you won't accept anything else... I'll just have to duel you then."

As the Obelisk Blue walked back to the other side of the field the Slifer Red grabbed Benjamin and pulled him to his feet and helped him get over to the edge of the field setting him down against the wall.

"T-thanks." Benjamin croaked out "But please... don't do this... He's too strong..."

The other student just snorted. "I don't care. I just wanna get my walk done and I can't do it knowing someone is being used as a human piñata."

"HEY! GET OVER HERE!" The boss yelled. "I don't have all night!"

The Slifer student did not rush and instead detached Benjamin's duel disk form his arm and made sure to remove the deck before attaching it to his own arm.

"Well then let's get this over with," he said activating his duel disk. The boss growled at his lax attitude but never the less activated his own disk.

"DUEL!" The duelists screamed drawing their starter hands.

"By the way, what's your name?" The obelisk blue student asked, "I prefer knowing the names of those I beat."

" Yuuren. Yuuren Yamada."

"Well then Yuuren my name is Christopher Van Howell the fourth. Pleased to beat you."

Yuuren just stared blankly at the other player. As if strongly reconsidering his life decisions.

"Ugh even your puns are horrible," he groaned looking through his hand. "Let's just get this over with. I'll go first. I summon Sky Armadillo in defense mode," he declared while placing a card into his disk, causing a small blue colored armadillo taking defensive position on his field.

Sky Armadillo/Lv:2/Def:1200

"And now I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

The mob roared in laughter at the sight of his monster.

"Oh no! An armadillo! It's all over!"

"Did you get him at the zoo!?"

The boss simply raised his hand silencing the mob "Now, now boys let's not be like that. You can't expect much from a Slifer Red student. They're just not like us superior Blues." He snickered as he drew a card from his deck." Now then I believe it's my turn! Let's go!"

From the sideline Benjamin was puzzled. While the other students had been talking thrash Yuuren hadn't as much as blinked. He just stood there completely emotionless like he didn't even care.

"Now then!" Christopher yelled. "I activate the spell card Absolute Black! By sending two Dark-attribute monsters from my hand! I can summon a monster from my deck whose level is equal to that of the monsters I sent to grave combined!" On his side of the field a large gate appeared. "I send my level four Black Infantry and level three Black Scout to summon my level seven Black General Gustaph!" From his graveyard two beams of black energy shot out and into the gate causing them to open. From the gate a large skeleton came out riding on a horse looking like something straight out of a horror story. The rider took his place on the field and drew his sword, a pitch-black broadsword twice the size of his mount.

Black General Gustaph/Lv:7 Atk:2600

"Now my general! Attack his zoo-reject with Shadow Slaying Slash!" The general didn't waste any time and swiftly impaled the armadillo through its chest shattering it into pieces. "And now his ability activates! You take damage equal to the level of the destroyed monster times 200!" To this the horse whinnied and exhaled a dark mist which surrounded Yuuren brining his life points down. In response Yuuren kept his calm collected face. Only wincing slightly at the attack.

Yuuren's Life Points: 3600

"I activate Sky Armadillo's effect," Yuuren declared. "When it's destroyed by a monster with a higher level than it I can draw one card for every 2 levels difference." He didn't break his stoic expression as he drew two cards from his deck.

"That won't help you! I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"My turn," Yuuren screamed drawing a card. "I summon Willie Woodchuck in attack mode." A small dwarf wielding a small axe and a thick beard appearing on his field.

Willie Woodchuck/Lv:3/Atk:1000

"Now, I equip him with the equip spell card Bomber Axe which increases his attack points by 300!" As the spell appeared the axe in the dwarf's hands was replaced by an axe clad in explosives from top to toe, the dwarf smiling manically at the sight.

Willie Woodchuck Atk:1300

"Now Willie Woodchuck, attack with Choppery Chopper Chop." The dwarf laughed maniacally before rushing in head-first with his axe swinging. However, his attack was in vain as it merely got stuck in the leg of the horse before the rider slashed the small dwarf into pieces.

Yuuren's Life Points:2300

At the sight of the useless attack the mob burst out in laughter.

"What the heck was that!?"

"Did he even bother learning the rules!?"

"Slifer Reds really are nothing more than duelist wannabe's!"

The leader again silenced them with his hand. "I don't know what that was supposed to be but-" he began before being interrupted by a loud bang and the sight of his monster dissipating into nothing.

"Sorry I didn't catch that over the sound of your monster getting owned. What were you saying?" Yuuren said with the faintest smirk on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GENERAL!?" Christopher raged. "MY MONSTER WAS STRONGER!"

"Oh I simply used the ability of Bomber Axe. When it's equipped to monster with less than 1500 attack points and said monster is destroyed by battle, Bomber Axe destroys the other monster and deals half of that monster's attack points to you as damage."

Christopher's Life Points: 2700

"Guh. That was a nice move I'll give you that much. But that was no more than a minor set-back! Now it's my turn! Draw!" Christopher quickly ran through his hand before smirking. "I activate my second Absolute Black! I don't need to remind you what that does do I?"

Yuuren didn't answer, but instead merely flipped him off as the gate appeared on his field again.

"Classy." Christopher said with a smirk. "Now I send my level 5 Black Cavalry and my level 3 Black Pikeman to summon my level 8 Black General Adolph!" The gate opened again and this time released a black demon with horns sitting upon a throne pulled by several smaller demons.

Black General Adolph/Level:8/Fiend/Atk:2000

"But that's not all! When Black General Adolph is summoned from the deck I'm allowed to summon a second one from my deck!" From the gate a second demon burst out sitting on a similar throne taking his place next to his clone. "Now I'll sacrifice these two demons to summon the ultimate might!" The two demons roared and exploded into a thick fog covering the entire field. From the fog two humongous arms burst out before being followed by the rest of the monster, slowly taking shape from the fog. The end result was a gigantic red-skinned beast at least ten feet tall clad in some form of tribal armor.

Two sables hung from his waist and his face was covered in a black beard.

"COME FORTH! Black General Hannibal!"

Black General Hannibal/Level:10/Fiend/Atk:3600

"Black General Hannibal can only be summoned by sacrificing two level 8 or higher 'Black' monsters. But in exchange his power is unmatched! Let me demonstrate by attacking directly with Hannibal Hell Slash!" The demon grabbed its sables and swung both straight towards Yuuren.

"I activate my trap card Drain of Dead," Yuuren declared, his facedown card opening for all to see. "By sending two monsters from my hand to the grave I can increase my life points by the combined amount of their respective attack points!" He quickly grabbed two cards from his hand and threw them to the grave. "I send my Heart Dragon and Steve the Spider to the graveyard. However, during the end phase of my next turn I'll take damage equal to the amount I regained now!"

Heart Dragon/Atk:500

Steve the Spider/Atk:1100

A pink glow burst out of his duel disk surrounding Yuuren and restoring his life points.

Yuuren's Life Points: 3900

"THAT WON'T SAVE YOU NOW! HANNIBAL ATTACK!"

The two swords which had been paused during Yuuren's trap card now swung down on him with full strength. Yuuren let out a groan of pain but otherwise didn't show much of a reaction to the two swords smashing him.

Yuuren Life Points: 300

"Well then Slifer Slacker let me spell out your situation for you." I have the strongest monster in my deck on the field. You have nothing. I have 2700 life points left. You have 300. And as soon as you end your turn you'll be hit with 1500 points of damage. Why not give up now? If you do, I might even avoid punching that pretty face of yours?"

The crowd around him laughed harder than ever, Christopher chiming in. Benjamin who until now had been lying on the sidelines realized he was right. Yuuren had only one turn left and was facing an absolute beast of a monster. His chances of winning were minimal if even that. So why was it that instead of being scared or at least worried Yuuren seemed... bored?

"Are you done?" the Slifer Red asked.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were done talking."

"Huuuh?"

"I can see the field and honestly I just have one thing to say: So what. All I have to do is defeat you and your racially insensitive general in my next turn. Which I will."

The mob behind the leader had laughed a lot during the duel. But at the sight of a Slifer Red seemingly losing badly and still acting tough they couldn't help but to be intrigued by the young duelist.

"Is that so? Well then show me! Defeat me in the next turn and I'll consider acknowledging you as a duelist," mocked Christopher.

"With pleasure. My turn, draw!" Yuuren said as he drew his final card. "I play the quick-play spell card Final Exchange. When I have less than a 1000 life points this card allows me to exchange two cards in my hand for two cards of my choosing in my deck!" He quickly placed two cards in his hand at the top of his deck and let them get shuffled in before grabbing the deck and picking two cards at what seemed to be at random.

"Now I play the card Grave Tribute which allows me to use monsters from my graveyard for a tribute summon by removing them from play! I tribute my Heart Dragon and Steve the Spider to summon... Thunder Warrior!" From his graveyard a pink childish looking dragon with a red heart symbol on his chest and a skinny six-armed man swooped out clad in light. The two monsters quickly formed together in a cloud which quickly increased in size before unleashing a rain of lightning on the field. Out of the crashing thunderbolts a shadow leaped out landing in front of Yuuren on the field. As the dust cleared it revealed a man in his mid-twenties with hair white like lightning. A sword strapped to his back and dressed in rags.

Thunder Warrior/Level:7/Atk:2500

The mob and even Christopher stood in shock and awe at the flashy appearance of the warrior but they quickly recovered and began talking.

"Ok," Christopher said trying not to sound impressed. "That's a pretty sweet-looking monster I'll give you that but he's still weaker than my monster! You have no chance!"

This time, there was a very clear smile on Yuuren's face, not one of joy but one of a cat looking down at a mouse

"I know that's why I let you injure me to this point."

"Wait what!?" Christopher asked in disbelief.

"Heart Dragon's effect activates! When my life points are 500 or less and he's used for a tribute summon, the tribute summoned monster gains 1500 Attack points! And let me follow up with Steve the Spider's effect! When used for a tribute summon I can select one monster on each of our fields and for each additional monster used for the tribute summon 500 of your monster's attack points are transferred to my Thunder Warrior!"

Thunder Warrior: 4500 Atk

Black General Hannibal: 3100 Atk

"BUT THAT MAKES HIM STRONGER THAN MY HANNIBAL!" Christopher screamed in panic.

"Correct observation. Now Thunder Warrior attack his monster with Votic Thunder Strike!" The crowd stood still in awe and shock as the smaller warrior flew into the air and with a single swipe of his blade slashed the gigantic beast in half before landing in front of Christopher with his blade raised to the sky.

Christopher's Life Points: 1300

"And now I think it's time for Thunder Warrior's effect to kick in! When he destroys a level 7 or higher monster by battle you take half the Atk of your monster as direct damage! Meaning you're as out as your last name! Show him what it's like Thunder Warrior!" The warrior merely swung his sword down before lightning smashed down onto the obelisk blue from nowhere sending him to his knees.

Yuuren's Life Points: 300

Christopher's Life Points: 0

The mob stood stunned as the Slifer Red student detached the duel disk from his arm and turned to leave.

"WAIT!" Christopher yelled stopping Yuuren in his tracks. "You bastard why are you a Slifer Red if you're this good!?"

"Because dueling is boring."

Everyone was shocked by how factual Yuuren sounded when he spoke those words, clearly letting them know how he truly felt about dueling. Seeing all of them looking at him as if he had said something outrageous, Yuuren just shook his head.

"Anyway, since I won I'm counting on you to be nice and quiet from now m'kay?" he said before finally leaving without looking back.

Christopher just lowered his head in bitterness and defeat.

"Boss! Boss!" a henchman yelled as he ran towards the broken figure of his leader. "I thought that guy seemed familiar so I searched for him on the web. Yuuren Yamada is the name of the four-time national junior champion. He was said to be the greatest prodigy since the Golden Age, but he suddenly disappeared from the dueling scene two years ago."

Christopher perked up at the news. "We have to report this back to the Big Boss," he said as he got to his feet and turned to Benjamin. "Ey! Wimpy! That guy won so you can leave!"

Benjamin who'd been staring at Yuuren's retreating back this whole time got pulled out of his thoughts and scurried to his feet and ran towards the exit.

"Wimp!" Christopher yelled stopping Benjamin in his tracks. "If you meet that guy again, tell him that the Clock Society won't let this go unpunished."

Benjamin wanted to ask what the Clock Society was but let it go otherwise the bullies might decide to go back to beating him. When he exited the area, he grasped his aching arm as a spike of pain shot through it reminding him of the beating he received from the leader of the Clock Group. This made Benjamin frown, he'd gone through life thinking that his lack of dueling skills never would be an issue, but apparently he'd been wrong. If he wanted to survive at Duel Academy, he would have to become a stronger duelist.

And for that...he needed a mentor.

End of Chapter One

* * *

Fan-made cards

Black Cavalry/Level 5/Dark/Fiend

Atk:2300/Def:800

Effect: When this card destroys a monster by battle, the opponent takes 100 points of damage times the number of cards in your hand.

Absolute Black/ Normal Spell Card

Effect: Send two dark-attribute monsters from your hand to the graveyard. Special summon from your hand a monster whose level is that of the monsters sent to the graveyard.

Black Scout/Level 3/Dark/Fiend

Atk:1000/Def:1000

Effect: Send this card to the graveyard. Add one Level 5 or lower 'Dark' monster from your graveyard to your hand.

Black Infantry/Level 4/Dark/Fiend

Atk:1600/Def:200

Effect: This card gains 400 Atk every time a monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

Black General Gustaph/Level 7/Dark/Fiend

Atk:2600/Def:1800

Effect: When this card destroys a monster by battle. Your opponent takes 200 points of damage times the level of the destroyed monster.

Black Pikeman/Level 3/Dark/Fiend

Atk:1000/Def:2000

This card cannot be destroyed by battle while there's another 'Black' monster on the field.

Black General Adolph/Level 8/Dark/Fiend

Atk:2000/Def:2000

Effect: When this card is special summoned from your hand. You can special summon another 'Black General Adolph' from your deck.

Black General Hannibal/Level 10/Dark/Fiend

Atk:3600/Def:3000

Effect: Can only be special summoned from your hand by sacrificing two level 8 or higher 'Dark' monsters from your side of the field.

When this card destroys a monster by battle, your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's Atk.

Sky Armadillo/Level 2/Wind/Reptile

Atk:300/Def:1200

Effect: When destroyed in battle. Draw one card for every two levels of difference between 'Sky Armadillo' and the attacking monster.

Willie Woodchuck/Level 3/Earth/Warrior/Normal Monster

Atk:1000/Def:1400

Bomber Axe/ Equip spell card

Effect: Increases the equipped monster's Atk by 300. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle, destroy the monster which destroyed the equipped monster and deal half the Atk of the destroyed monster as damage to the opponent.

Drain Of Dead/Trap card

Effect: Send two monsters from your hand to the graveyard. Increase your life points by the total sum of their Atk. During the end phase of your next end phase you take damege equal to the life points you regained.

Heart Dragon/Level 4/Light/Dragon

Atk:500/Defense:2000

Effect: When this card is used for a tribute summon while your life points are 500 or lower. The tribute summoned monster gains 1500 Atk.

Steve The Spider/Level 3/Dark/Warrior

Atk:1100/Defense:1800

Effect: When used for a tribute summon, for each other monster used for the tribute summon, decrease one of your opponent's monster's Atk by 500 and increase one of yours by 500.

Final Exchange/Normal Spell card

Effect: Can only be activated when your life points are 1000 or lower. Place two cards from your hand in the deck, and add two from your deck to your hand.

Grave Tribute/Normal Spell card

Effect: You can by removing the appropriate number of monsters in the graveyard, tribute summon a monster from your hand.

Thunder Warrior/Level 7/Wind/Warrior

Atk:2500/Def:2100

Effect: When this card destroys a monster by battle, deal half that monster's Atk as damage to the opponent.

* * *

Finally! My first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. Thanks a lot to FanficFemale for being one of the best Beta Readers I've ever had the pleasure to work with.

As listed in the story, this takes place on Duel Academy thirty-five years after Jaden and co's adventures.

If you liked the story, leave a review or favorite to let me know.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Benjamin collapsed through the entrance of his bedroom door.

As a Ra yellow he was living in a nice looking apartment which had a small kitchen, a bathroom with a medium-sized bath and shower, a closet, a bookshelf, two beds one of them which was meant for his roommate who hadn't arrived yet because of personal reasons.

The room also had two desks, one of which was currently adorned with Benjamin's personal belongings such as reference books and a small laptop he used for schoolwork.

Stumbling off to the bathroom, he felt happy his roommate hadn't arrived yet. The last thing he wanted now was someone asking questions about where he got his injuries.

Looking through his bathroom cabinet he grabbed some disinfectant and cotton. Stripping down to his shirt and boxers he swiftly cleaned the cuts and bruises, winching only slightly from the pain.

It wasn't his first time getting beaten up by bullies. His scrawny build, bookworm attitude and lack-luster dueling skills made him an easy target.

If one gets beaten up on a weekly basis it's only a matter of time before one learns to take care of their own injuries so as not to bother others with it.

His wounds cleaned, Benjamin exited the bathroom and stumbled over to his laptop, taking a pain-killer from a bottle he kept on his desk.

He booted up the computer and opened up the Duel Academy website. Clicking the link that said Slifer Red Students.

Looking through the list he realized the error of the website. For some reason the list contained ALL the Slifer Red students, meaning even those who had changed dorms, dropped out or graduated.

Leaving him with roughly thirty-five years worth of students to go through.

Benjamin groaned. Why wasn't anyone updating the site! This was just dumb!

Clutching his head he tried to think back to the cliffs. What did he say his name was again? He remembered it started with Yu-something, Yulien? Yujien? He remembered it sounded asian.

He moved the cursor over to the Search tab, typing in familiar sounding asian names.

 _Yuma_. No matches.

 _Yukari_. Two matches. None left at Duel Academy.

 _Yujiro_. Four matches. Three already gone but one left. However it was not his guy.

Feeling desperate he entered just Yu as his search terms.

Eighty-four matches. Benjamin groaned but out of options he nevertheless started running through the list of students. _Yukari Aguma_ , _Thomas Hammerfield-Yukimi_ , _Jaden Yuki_ , Benjamin flinched at the familiar name but scrolled on. _Yugumo Mashiro_ , _Yujiro Hagoromo_ , _Yuuren Yamada_.

Benjamin almost jumped out of his chair! That was the name! He could remember the guy in question saying it when they started the duel and hearing one of the goons say it once he had left the cliffs.

Clicking the profile pic opened up a whole new page containing more detailed information about him. Such a privilege however was something only Ra Yellow students was allowed. Due to them being considered a more studious dorm they were given access to more detailed records than the other dorms.

Benjamin looked through the page, trying to find out more about this incredible duelist.

It was not merely to thank him Benjamin wanted to find him, If possible he wanted to either ask him to mentor him as a duelist or befriend him.

Preferably both.

 **Yuuren Yamada**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 178 Cm**

 **Weight: 58 Kg**

 **Duel Record: Three victories, Zero Draws, Zero Losses.**

 **Dorm: Slifer Red**

 **Living Quarters: Slifer Red Dorm, Room 114**

 **Deck Type: Undefined.**

 **Deck Tactics: Undefined.**

 **Background: Oldest Son of the CEO of the Yamada Corporation. Four time winner of the National Junior Championship Ages 10-14. Brown Belt in Tae-Kwon-Do. Diagnosed with Clinical depression at age fourteen but has since been deemed treated.**

Benjamin smiled to himself. All this information was practically useless to him, except one part.

 **Living Quarters: Slifer Red Dorm Room 114.**

Now he knew what he was doing tomorrow after class.

With that he felt how the numbing effect of the painkillers began to kick in and he realized it was already 00:30.

Changing into his pajamas, A sky blue onesie. He turned off his computer and went to bed.

* * *

Next day he woke up in time, ate breakfast at the dorm cafeteria and headed to class, five minutes early. Not wanting to make Professor Horace angry again.

During the lesson Horace was enraged as he realized he didn't have a reason to give any of the Ra or Slifer students detention. However he was able to give a Slifer red who didn't show up to class a mark on his track record.

All throughout the day Benjamin was constantly looking over his shoulder, trying to protect himself from ending up like yesterday.

In the end he was fine and was able to make through the day without getting into any trouble.

The second class ended Benjamin headed off towards the Slifer Red dorm to find Yuuren. He was stopped at one point by a group of Slifer Red seniors who kindly asked if he was lost and needed help getting back to his dorm.

Benjamin appreciated the kind action of the older students but assured them he knew the way and was merely on his way to visit a "friend" over at the Red dorm.

The seniors seemed satisfied with that and wished him a good day before heading off towards campus.

A five-minute walk later Benjamin reached the Slifer Red dorm.

The Slifer Red dorm had apparently changed a lot since the Golden Age. With more and more students applying to the school, two or three more dorm buildings had been added to the original dorms.

The older buildings had also been polished up and no longer hosted any roaches or other undesirable critters.

With slightly shaky knees Benjamin made his way up to the second floor, walking past several other rooms before reaching room 114.

Straightening his back out he knocked on the door twice, hearing the noise of something stumbling and banging against a wall before the door opened.

Benjamin gasped at the sight. It was the same duelist as yesterday but he couldn't have been more different.

The man in front of him was clearly right of bed. His eyes were drowsy barely open, he was wearing only a cotton tank-top and boxers, his hair was messy and behind him Benjamin could see piles of empty cup noodles.

"Yeah?" The man asked, pulling Benjamin out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Yes! Err umm." He stuttered trying to find his words. "M-my name is Benjamin! I was the guy you helped out yesterday?"

Yuuren seemed to be thinking, as if trying to recall. "Oh! You were the guy getting the snot beaten out of you right? Because there's no way you're the guy I dueled. You're waaay too small for that!" He said smirking.

"I've been drinking milk..." Benjamin grumbled to himself. "Yes. I-i just wanted to come over here and thank you for helping me out!"

"Don't bother." Yuuren replied. "I wasn't doing it to be thanked. I wanted to take a walk in peace. You getting beaten up was distracting me from doing so. I merely took out two flies in one go. Besides..." He muttered, a frown building up on his face "It wasn't as if that guy was any good. Just another boring duel in my book."

"Oh..." Benjamin said, looking down to his feet. Not knowing what to say.

Yuuren observed the kid for a moment. "Well. You came all this way so I guess I should at least serve you a cup of tea. It's only good manners." He said, walking back into his room, signaling for Benjamin to join him.

Yuuren's room was spartan to say at least. The only real furniture was a bed which looked sinfully comfortable, a desk with a duel disk and some other junk on it, a completely unused kitchenette and a closet.

"Take a seat." Yuuren gestured pointing to a set of pillows lying on the floor. "I have Earl Gray, Lemon flavor, not-really-iced iced tea or instant coffeé. Take your pick."

"O-oh! Earl Gray would be lovely!" Benjamin stuttered quickly taking a seat on the floor as Yuuren boiled some water in a electric heater before making Benjamin his tea while pouring himself a cup of instant coffeé.

"Here." Yuuren said placing a cup in front of Benjamin before sitting down in front of him, sipping his coffeé. "Now tell me why you came here. Because there's no way you did it just to 'say thanks'. People usually don't do that unless they want something in return."

Benjamin almost spilled his tea. He'd never have thought he'd be discovered that easily.

"Your reaction tells me i'm right. I think I know what you want but I need to hear it from you." Yuuren continued smirking while keeping a serious face.

"Well..." Benjamin said deciding truth was best here. "I actually came here hoping to maybe befriend you and/or asking you to coach me in dueling. I've never seen someone with your skills in real life before and I need to be stronger if the bullies decide to target me again."

Yuuren nodded, taking a sip of his coffeé before replying. "Yeah that's not going to happen."

Benjamin was thrown back by the direct response and was about to say something before Yuuren stopped him.

"Listen kid. If you want to be friends. I'm fine with that. We can be all buddy-buddy, hang out, sit together in class, study when i'm about to get failing grades. All that stuff. The bullies know i'm a total badass so they'll stay away from you." He said smiling. "However." He said sounding more stern. "Let me make one thing clear. I have absolutely no interest whatsoever in dueling. It's a bother I only do in order to keep my parents off my back or when I have no other choice."

Benjamin was confused at his words. How could he be so good at dueling but dislike it so much?

"Why?" He asked. "If you're good enough to win the Junior Nationals four times over why haven't you tried going pro already?!"

Yuuren gave a sad smile. "See that's my burden. It's also why I'm just a Slifer Red." He took a deep breath and another sip of coffeé before continuing. "I started dueling when I was seven years old. At first I loved it. It was my favorite thing to do when I had finished homework. Within a year I had already dueled every other kid in my hometown." Yuuren sighed. "Not once did I lose nor get in a pinch. So I started dueling two, three or even four of them at once just to keep things interesting, that lasted half a year at best. After that I started challenging the adults. Same story there. Dueled all of them, got bored, took on several of them at once, got bored."

Benjamin was shocked at his story. He felt like he could understand where he came from now.

"So then when I was nine I had completely run out of people to duel with. After all who would want to duel just to lose. So instead I started doing other stuff. I learned to play the guitar, began practicing Taekwondo, model trains, math challenges, model cars. If it didn't involve dueling i would try it out." Yuuren laughed at the memories but it wasn't a laugh of joy but of sadness.

"And it worked! For about three months at least until I was back to doing mock duels with myself. But then I turned ten. And when I learned about the National Junior Cup and thought that surely the best duelists in the country would be able to compete with me! Even back then I had begun getting tired of winning all the time."

"So I fought my way through the District qualifiers with ease, all the way up to the main tournament."

Yuuren smiled apparently having fond memories of his first time at the Nationals.

"When I arrived on the playing the first time... I was in awe! There was so many people all around me! The stands was packed to the brim with other humans who wanted to see me duel. And duel I did. Only this time instead of fighting for the fun of dueling I did it to hear people cheer for me!"

"And so I ended up winning my way up through the entire championship without any major difficulties. Even in the final the guy was only able to put me in some minor issues before losing like the rest of them. I didn't care however. Because I had a whole stadium full of people cheering for me! Who were happy that I won!"

Yuuren stopped to take a sip of his coffeé realizing how dry his mouth had become from talking constantly.

"And just like that my life returned to normal. To doing other things than dueling and having mock battles with myself in the mirror until the next championship came around."

"And so it went on the next two years. I dueled, got praised as a prodigy and went back to mock battles and Taekwondo... until I turned fourteen and went back for my fourth straight tournament."

Yuuren suddenly turned grim, his eyes gloomed over and turned to the floor in front of him.

"It was the worst experience of my life... It was then I learned a horrible truth... Prodigies who win without batting an eye can only keep the masses happy for so long... Rather than cheers I got boos... Instead of being interviewed at winning the finals they interviewed my opponent about how he felt facing me! I had to stand basically alone on the podium, be asked a few half-hearted questions by a bored commentator and get a sloppy handshake and a trophy from some Dueling Corporation big-shot!"

"After that... I completely gave up on dueling. I basically became a shut-in, only leaving my room for my Taekwondo lessons. The only thing left which gave me any kind of joy."

Yuuren stopped to take another sip of coffeé realizing he was out.

As he poured himself another cup he continued his story.

"And so it went until this year when I turned sixteen. Until a few months ago I didn't even do mock duels with myself because it felt so pointless. Then my father, a hardcore businessman who was away for most my childhood starts nagging about how I should go back to school and then join him at his company once I graduate."

"Turns out I hated that idea even more than going back to dueling. So I made up some bullshit about having been in training with a fictional dueling coach who had recommended I enter Duel Academy before going pro."

"Anyway. He accepted because apparently My son is a sucessful Pro Duelist is a dealbreaker when doing business deals, I signed all the paper works, took all the boring test, pretty much quitting halfway through the practical exam and here I am. A former Junior Champion with too much talent for his own good and no ambition for his future."

Benjamin sat in awe at his story. He now fully realized how much of a burden this man was carrying on his shoulders.

He had been tasting the flavor of success all his life until he finally tired of the taste and now avoided it at all costs.

But still...

"I... cannot imagine how you feel. But!" Benjamin exclaimed cutting Yuuren off before he could say anything. "I still need your help! Even if you protect me from harm by being friends with me! It still won't mean anything unless I can do it myself!"

"Kid..." Yuuren said, impressed by his determination. He had misjudged him entirely it would seem.

"So that's why!" Benjamin exclaimed "I challenge you to a duel! Right here and now! If I beat you then you'll train me! If I lose i'll leave and not bother you anymore! Do you accept!?"

And for the first time Yuuren actually smiled an honest to god smile.

"Sure kid. I accept your challenge. But I won't go easy on you!"

"OF COURSE!" Benjamin roared "LET'S GO OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay... but maybe let me get dressed first?"

Benjamin suddenly turned silent as he realized that Yuuren indeed was still in his sleep-attire.

"O-Of course..."

* * *

 **So almost a year later I finally update this story!**

 **For whoever cares I'm sorry for the long wait. First semester in uni, my beta pretty much ditching me and a hard fought battle with writer's block has caused me to fail to update this story despite it being finished for months!**

 **Chapter three is as good as finished so once I finish correcting it I'll hopefully post it.**


	3. Chapter 3

The two duelists walked out of Yuuren's dorm room heading towards one of the outdoor dueling fields students could use whenever they wanted to duel.

The field was divided into three smaller fields with white paint, so as to allow more students to duel at once.

At this time the fields were unoccupied, however, most students either still being at school or hanging out back at their dorms.

This worked out nicely for the two however given that one had nerves of glass and the other wanted attention as much as one wanted toothache.

Since too much attention meant that people would hear about his skills and then just try and make him join their dueling clubs, dueling research groups, dueling teams or just try to make him duel them to prove themselves.

In the end not having an audience worked out the best for both of them.

"Alright kid. Let's get the rules down. Standard rules are in place. If you win I'll coach you and try to make a duelist out of you. So that the bullies can't touch you anymore." Yuuren said as he took his place on the edge of the field.

"But if I lose, I'll settle for being friends and finding another way to keep the bullies away," Benjamin replied, having gone through the rules of their bet on their way there.

"Then can we do this already?" Yuuren sighed already feeling tired. "I just woke up and a cup of beef-flavored noodles have never seen more inviting."

Benjamin ignored his lack of enthusiasm and simply activated his duel disk drawing his starting hand with Yuuren following suit.

"DUEL!" They yelled as Benjamin drew a card from his deck.

"I go first!" He declared observing his hand, trying to decide what to do. "I summon **Flower Fairy Roselina** in attack mode!"

On his field, a small girl with glowing red eyes and bright red wings wearing a scarlet rose-themed dress appeared.

 **Flower Fairy Roselina/Fairy/Light Atk:400 Def:2000**

"Now I'll equip her with **Black Flower Garb** which gives her another 300 attack points!"

From his spell card, black vines emerged wrapping around the small girl, turning her wings and dress pitch-black.

 **Flower Fairy Roselina Atk:700**

"And now I will end my turn! Your move."

Yuuren looked at the small girl standing on the field, sending not at all threatening glares towards him.

Pushing a few buttons on his disk he took a closer look at the card.

Sighing he reluctantly drew a card from his deck.

"I summon **Tri-Dragon** in attack mode!" He declared a red three-headed mechanical dragon landing on his field letting out a metallic screech.

 **Tri-Dragon/Level 4/Machine/Atk:1800**

"You wanted tips on dueling kid?" Yuuren suddenly spoke, pausing mid-turn. "If you start the duel, you should never put a card in attack mode without giving it some kind of defense. Doing what you did leaves you open for an attack from my **Tri-Dragon**! Attack with Triple Laser Breath!" He commanded the dragon firing an array of red lasers cutting through the small girl like butter.

 **Benjamin Life Points: 2900**

"My **Black Flower Garb** Equip Spell activates! When the monster equipped with this card is sent to the graveyard I can add a "Flower Fairy" from my deck to my hand!" Benjamin cut in as the black vines pulled a card from his deck and put it in his hand.

"You made a mistake with that last move," Yuuren commented. "Adding one card to your hand is usually not worth losing that many life points. The smarter move would have been to make use of your monsters high defense and protect your life points. Then if it was destroyed anyway at least you wouldn't have lost any life points."

Benjamin's head instantly dropped towards the ground, his body slumping downwards.

Yuuren was right. He always did these kinds of moves. Sacrificing too much for too little.

"Now I activate my **Tri-Dragon's** effect! When he destroys a monster by battle, I can send him to the graveyard and summon three **Tri Token** to my side of the field."

Benjamin watched in awe as the dragon's main body disappeared in a flash of light. Leaving only three heads on the field, separated from each other.

 **Tri Token x 3/Level 1/Machine/Atk:300 Def:100**

"And now I'll have my Token's attack your life points directly! Attack with Mini Laser Breath!" The three heads surrounding Benjamin before pelting him with small red streams of light.

 **Benjamin Life Points: 2600**

 **Benjamin Life Points: 2300**

 **Benjamin Life Points: 2000**

Benjamin was stunned by what had happened. In a single turn, Yuuren had managed to clear his field and lower his life points to half the original.

If he hadn't already suspected it, this made it clear just how big of a difference there was between the two of them.

"I'll end my turn with one face-down card. Your move." Yuuren declared, putting a card from his hand face-down in his duel disk.

Benjamin reluctantly drew a card from his deck before looking through his hand.

"I summon **Flower Fairy Bluebella** in defense mode! And then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!"

 **Flower Fairy Bluebella/Level 2/Fairy/Def:1500**

On Benjamin's side of the field, another small girl dressed in a blue poufy dress with light blue wings took a stance in a defensive stance.

"My turn." Yuuren sighed already starting to feel bored. "I'll summon **Dual Drago** n in Attack Mode." A metallic blue dragon with two heads, otherwise it was nearly identical to his other dragon appeared on his field, letting out a metallic screech.

 **Dual Dragon/Level 3/Machine/Atk:1700**

"And now he'll attack your **Flower Fairy Bluebella**! Dual Laser Stream!"

A familiar scene took place as fiery blue beams tore the small Fairy to pieces before moving on to blast Benjamin head-on.

 **Benjamin Life Points: 1800**

"When Dual Dragon attacks a monster in defense position. You take piercing damage equal to the difference between the Atk and Def of our respective monsters. Now my Tri Tokens will attack you directly!"

Benjamin could do nothing but raise his arms in defense as the dragon heads again blasted him from all directions.

 **Benjamin Life Points: 1500**

 **Benjamin Life Points: 1200**

 **Benjamin Life Points: 900**

Benjamin fell to his knees, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Tears filling his eyes.

 _Who was I kidding? The difference between us was crystal clear from the beginning. He is a former National Champion and I'm just some nobody with a useless deck…_

 _There was never any chance of me winning… I'm just… A weakli-_

"DON'T GIVE UP!" Yuuren roared from his side of the field, pulling Benjamin out of his thoughts. "The duel isn't over until your life points hit zero!"

"B-b-but…" Benjamin blubbered, not getting the words to come out of his mouth.

"Listen up kiddo. I've faced some good duelists in my days. None as good as me. But definitely above average."

"I didn't realize it at first, but eventually i realized that they were, in a way stronger than me."

Benjamin sucked the snot back in and listened carefully as Yuuren spoke.

"After I won the championship twice you would think that people would realize i'm good right? Pretty sure they did too, they knew they probably didn't stand a chance against me and they still managed to muster up the courage to duel me."

"It wasn't until i gave up dueling that I realized that because they were able to take a defeat and still rise up to face overwhelming odds, that they were, in fact, stronger than me who gave up and hid away in my room for two years."

Benjamin slowly rose to his feet, moving his arm to draw a card.

"Facing all those people made me realize that you don't need skills, a good deck or even pure dumb luck to win a duel. Because all those things are useless unless you have the courage to stand up and fight against whoever you happen to face! Do you have that courage?!"

"YES!" Benjamin roared, drawing his card. "I refuse to run away anymore! I will stand up and fight! I activate my trap card! **Fairy Garden**!"

 **Fairy Garden** /Normal Trap card

"I can only activate Fairy Garden when I have 1000 or fewer life points! Now I can special summon from my hand, a Flower Fairy of my choice! And I choose to summon my **Flower Fairy Sunfloweris** in attack mode!"

On his field a big yellow sunflower bloomed before transforming into a voluptuous lady, with bright yellow eyes and wings, wearing the sunflower as a dress.

 **Flower Fairy Sunfloweris/Level 6/Fairy/Atk: 1800**

Yuuren smiled at the sight of the smaller kid, brimming with confidence. Even when it was an easy opponent it always made the duel so much more fun when his opponent tried their best.

"And now i'll normal summon my **Flower Fairy Chamomillea** in attack mode!" Benjamin declared a small white-clad girl with similarly white eyes and wings took her place beside the yellow fairy.

 **Flower Fairy Chamomillea/Level 1/Atk:100**

"Now I'll activate her effect! By sending her and a card in my hand to the graveyard, all the monsters on your side of the field are changed to defense mode and cannot be changed back until the end of my next turn!"

As he finished explaining, the small white girl burst into a shimmer of white pollen, covering Yuuren's machines in white putting them to sleep.

"And now for **Sunfloweris's** effect! By paying half my life points all monsters on your side of the field currently in defense mode are destroyed! Plus you take 200 points of damage for each one of them!"

Yuuren looked honestly surprised as the fairy suddenly let out a stream of yellow light from her hands, incinerating all his monsters into nothing.

 **Benjamin's Life Points: 450**

 **Yuuren's Life Points: 3000**

"And now **Flower Fairy Sunfloweris** attacks you directly! Sunny Day Beam!"

Yuuren despite being as he was couldn't help but smile as the fairy unleashed a second yellow beam on him, covering him in a bright light.

Everything the kid needed was some confidence and a helping hand.

 **Yuuren's Life Points: 1200**

"HOW'S THAT!" Benjamin roared, feeling ecstatic at his newfound skills.

"Pretty good kid! I might still be a little rusty but I can't remember seeing moves like that since my last time at the nationals! But sadly I think it's still my win!"

Benjamin's proud look did a 180 as Yuuren drew his card. A smug smile on his face.

"I summon **Single Dragon** in attack mode!" Yuuren smirked as a bright green dragon looking just like the ones before him except for having just one head.

 **Single Dragon/Level 1/Machine/Atk:100**

"And his ability allows me to, while **Tri Dragon** and **Dual Dragon** are both in my graveyard, to summon said monsters to my field with zero Atk and Def!"

Benjamin covered his ears as the dragon let out a mighty roar, cracks appearing in the ground on Yuuren's side, the summoned dragons crawling out of the ground to take their place on his field.

 **Tri-Dragon/Level 4/Machine/Atk:0**

 **Dual Dragon/Level 3/Machine/Atk:0**

"And finally I activate from my hand the spell card Polymerization! This allows me to combine my three mechas together to summon… **Mecha Dragon 6**!"

On Yuuren's side, the iconic spiraling portal appeared, sucking the three dragons in before bursting outwards. A gigantic black and red dragon flying across the field before coming to a stop behind Yuuren.

The beast was a fearsome sight with six arms with claws the size of meat hooks and six heads with glowing red eyes.

 **Mecha Dragon 6/Level 8/Machine/Atk: 3000**

"And now I activate his ability! By removing Tri-Dragon from my graveyard, my Mecha Dragon 6 gains 1000 Atk until the end of my turn."

 **Mecha Dragon 6/Atk: 4000**

"You did really well kid! Consider me impressed! Now my dragon! Attack with Giga-Pulsar Blast!" Yuuren commanded, the beast unleashing bright scarlet blasts upon Benjamin's poor fairy, turning said monster into nothing more than dust.

Benjamin tried covering his eyes with his arms, but was sent flying backward from the shockwaves before landing on his back.

 **Benjamin's Life Points: 0**

The boy laid on his back in silence for a full minute as the holograms disappeared into thin air.

"How are you feeling kid?" Yuuren asked, squatting down next to Benjamin. "I'm often told dueling me can leave one quite exhausted?"

"Nah… I'm fine, just… just feeling real frigging amazing now!" Benjamin exclaimed, laughing out loud.

Yuuren stared at the laughing kid for a moment before joining in. "Well, that's new. Usually those I defeat just cry or looks depressed. Having someone laugh is a first for me."

Benjamin smiled, eyes sparkling with a glow that wasn't there before.

"It's just… I've never had a duel like that before! For the first time in my life, I actually enjoyed myself during a duel!"

Yuuren smiled at the kid. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he were to-

"Nyehehehehe! Well isn't this a beautiful scene! The loser and the winner laughing and bonding together! In fact, it's so sweet I might just hurl my guts out." A sickly sweet voice with a slight Italian accent came from the entrance of the duel field.

Turning their heads to look at the scource, the two boys saw a tall fox-faced obelisk blue student standing with his arms crossed and a mocking grin.

"And who are you supposed to be!?" Yuuren sighed feeling like he already knew the answer.

The obelisk blue student merely grinned and made bowed until his nose was practically touched the ground.

"I am none other than the glorious Guerrino de la Monte! Member and warrior of the glorious Clock Society. It has come to my attention that you managed to bring down Signore Christopher no?"

Yuuren scratched his head as if trying to remember a distant and faded memory. "Oh, that hulk wannabe from yesterday? Yeah, I'm the one who took him down. What of it?"

Guerrino merely snickered and smiled deviously. "You have become pretty well known in our little gang. The boss wants you gone."

Yuuren merely scratched his head and let out a fake yawn. "Just say it like it is already. You want to duel so you can prove to your boss that you're just not some side character with a funny accent."

The Obelisk Blue student growled and pulled out a duel disk from a satchel strapped to a satchel behind his back. "We'll let's see about that. Let's duel!"

Yuuren sighed and waved for Benjamin to take a seat at the edge of the field as he walked towards the other side of the arena.

Smiling cruelly Guerrino released his duel disk. "I'll take the first move! Draw!" He screamed as the duelists drew their starting hands.

Looking through his hand Guerrino began laughing like a maniac. "This is incredible! I've already won! I SUMMON-"

(Five pathetic turns later)

 **Guerrino's Life Points: 0**

 **Yuuren's Life Points: 4000**

"I… I WON'T FORGET THIS! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR THIS! MY COMRADES AND I ARE GONNA MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" Guerrino shrieked much like a little girl who had gotten her doll destroyed.

"I AM GONNA GO HOME AND TELL BOSS!*sniffle* AND THEN WE'LL ANNIHILATE THE BOTH OF YOU!"

As the prideful Obelisk Blue ran home crying for his friends, Yuuren couldn't help but to laugh at the poor guy.

"Man. He may not have put up much of a fight but seeing his reaction was probably the most fun I've had all day!" Yuuren laughed, clutching his stomach.

Benjamin who stood silently next to the laughing Slifer finally gave in and burst into a laughing fit of his own.

The two of them stood in place laughing for a good five minutes before finally settling down.

"You know kid…" Yuuren spoke once their laughter died down. "I might just be willing to duel some more with you. You're still kinda crappy at it and all but I had a good time. "

Benjamin stood in shock, a grin forming on his face.

"Now I can't promise you any actual coaching but if it's just teaching you some tips and tricks then I should be able to help. Just come hang out when you have some free time and I'll take you on."

Benjamin was walking on air on his way back. His mission had gone better than expected, getting both a dueling coach and a friend at the same time.

The sun was already setting so he decided to hurry up and get back home.

Maybe after dinner, he'd treat himself to some of the ice cream he'd been saving up.

As strolled on through the reception of the Ra Yellow dorm, he didn't hear the receptionist calling out to him as he skipped up the stairs to his room.

As he got closer to his room he swore he could hear someone chanting numbers to themselves.

"119… 120… 121…"

He paid it no heed though and continued happily skipping and humming down the corridor.

"124… 125… 126…"

As Benjamin opened his dorm he shrieked in horror at the scene that met him.

A gigantic man easily outsizing Christoffer in both height and muscle size was standing in the center of the room doing squats, sweat dripping down his bare chest, his bright red eyes burning with energy and letting out heavy groans as he forced his legs to keep moving.

It was then Benjamin realized what the receptionist had been trying to tell him…

Today was the day his roommate was set to arrive!

"Ummm… Hello?" Benjamin squeaked feeling extremely underwhelmed in front of the titanic man.

The man turned to face him and flashed a bright smile. "Oh! Hello! You must be my roommate right?! Benjamin was it?"

"Uuuhh… Yes?" Benjamin replied feeling a bit thrown off by his jovial attitude.

"Awesome!" The man exclaimed. In a less than a second he had crossed the distance between them and was shaking Benjamin's hand "I'm John Hart, first-year Ra student, and your new roommate! Nice to meet you!"

"Eeehh… Ummm… Ok?" Benjamin stuttered still in awe at the speed this hulking brute of a man possessed. "Welcome to the Ra Yellow dorm I guess?"

"Aww thanks, man! That's so nice of you! I was going to start yesterday like everyone else but I got a bit delayed because of a tournament."

"Oh?" Benjamin asked feeling curious. "A dueling tournament I assume?"

John just laughed and rubbed the back of his head looking a bit embarrassed. "No, no I'm nowhere good enough for something like that. It was an MMA tournament. Been doing Wrestling, Judo, and Kick-boxing since I was a toddler."

Benjamin paled a little as his new roommate started listing all the tournaments he had participated in, how he was ranked 8 in middle school Kick-boxing and how his father and older brothers all were highly ranked martial artist's on their own which even Benjamin had heard about.

Suddenly Benjamin realized that his special deluxe chocolate, hazelnut, peanut-butter ice cream was lying on the floor.

Empty with not even a single drop remaining.

"Yeah, so my dad wanted me to continue the 'family legacy' and stuff and come join him and my brother at his gym. But I always liked dueling so I thought I'd at least try taking the entrance exam and see where that-"

"DID YOU EAT MY ICE CREAM?!" Benjamin shrieked sprinting past his roommate to cradle the empty package like a new-born baby.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I got a little hungry after my fifth set so I helped myself to it. Hope you don't mind?"

"OF COURSE I BLOODY MIND! I HAD BEEN SAVING THAT ONE!" Benjamin screamed as the manliest of tears started pouring down his cheeks, mourning the loss of his poor ice cream.

"Look, dude, I'm really sorry and all but honestly you shouldn't be eating that stuff. It isn't good for you." John tried as Benjamin rose to his feet, and throwing the package into the garbage.

"THEN WHY THE HECK DID YOU EAT IT?!" Benjamin roared, stomping over to John and starting him dead in the eye.

"Well…" John chuckled while scratching his cheek in embarrassment. "It's no big deal right? It just an ice cream dude."

Benjamin's face grew red with rage, something rare for the normally timid Benjamin.

"Just an ice cream?! That was a limited offer special deluxe Chocolate-Hazelnut Ice cream with peanut butter topping! I stood in line for an hour to get this!"

"Ooooh... my bad dude." John apologized, rubbing the back of his head before dropping onto the floor and beginning to do push-ups.

"That's it?! Just _My bad dude_?!" Benjamin shrieked.

"Well... It's not like I can give it back to you now can I? So what's the problem? 'Don't bother worrying about things you can't change' is my motto."

Feeling a headache coming Benjamin gave up, took some painkillers from a bottle on his desk, changed into his pajamas and went to bed. Serenaded by the grunts of his roommate doing one-armed pull-ups in the corner.

Benjamin sighed. Why couldn't he just have a normal student life.


End file.
